Nubes
by Zumakorra Lover
Summary: ¿alguna vez te has preguntados muy inocentemente si las nubes son esponjosas? pues Ikki, la pequeña maestra aire se lo preguntó, y descubrió un poco más de lo que pregunto. Este fic participa en el reto "La edad de la inocencia" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!


**Disclaimer:** "La Leyenda de Korra" no me pertenece

**Aviso: **Este fic participa del reto "Edad de la Inocencia" del foro "¡El Cometa De Sozin!"

**Personaje:**Ikki

**Nubes**

_-…Al darse cuenta del peligro que corrían ellos, y toda el pueblo, Aang tomo el libro de Tia Wu y comenzó a moldear las nubes con su aire y agua control, para que está tome forma de una calavera, la cual significaba que estaban en peligro y…_

-las nubes son esponjosas, ¿verdad? –pregunto inocentemente Ikki, interrumpiendo la lectura de su hermana.

Jinora aparto la mirada del libro, el cual tenía muchas historias de sus abuelos y su familia. El que tenía entre sus manos era un gran libro que siempre le leía a sus hermanos pequeños antes de dormir.

La dulce mirada café de una Jinora de ocho años se posó, junto a una sonrisa, en los grandes ojos grises de su pequeña hermana de cinco años, la cual estaba acostada sobre su regazo.

-claro que sí Ikki –contesto finalmente con voz dulce.

Jinora había leído mucho acerca de las nubes y sus componentes, a demás de que entrenaba y volaba a través de las nubes desde hacia un par de años. Sabía que estás estaban hechas de vapor de agua suspendidas en el aire, y no eran esponjosas, o de algodón como todos los niños, incluyendo a Ikki creían. Pero ver a su dormitada hermana, tan inocente y pequeña, decidió darle la razón.

Al menos hasta dentro de uno o dos años, creería que las nubes eran esponjosas.

-¿y cómo se siente volar a través de ellas? –pregunto la pequeña.

Jinora no sabía que responder, no pedía decirle que las nubes no se sentían cuando estabas en ellas, eso sería matar las creencias de su hermanita.

-se… se sienten muy suaves –dijo intentando sonar convincente.

-¡si! –comenzó sentándose de repente al lado de Jinora- ¡ya quiero ser grande como tú, y aprender a volar, para ir muy alto y poder sentir las nubes! –dijo alegremente- pero mientras tanto ¿me puedes traer un pedazo de nube para sentirla antes de irme a dormir?

-n-no creo que eso se posible –dijo algo nerviosa mientras veía la expresión decepcionada de su hermana menor – es que… si te traigo una nube, sus… hermanas nubes se van a poner tristes porque la van a extrañar, y… ella también se pondrá triste… y desaparecerá –dijo Jinora intentando sonar creíble para su pequeña hermana

-¡oh, vamos Jinora! No soy tan tonta! –dijo Ikki haciendo que la oji-marrones se asustara porque la descubrieran- las nubes no se ponen tristes, porque no tienen sentimientos, ellas solo demuestran sus tristeza cuando llueve –dijo Ikki muy seria, tanto que cualquiera creería en lo que la pequeña decía.

Jinora dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro debido al alivio que sentía de que su hermanita le creyera, pero antes de que está pueda decir cualquier cosa, la mayor decidió hablar

-bueno, creo que ya es demasiado tarde, mira a Meelo, él ya esta dormido –dijo señalando al niño de tres años extendido en su cuna, mientras ella llevaba a Ikki a su cama y la arropaba. La menor de las hermanas cerraba sus ojos al sentir las sabanas sobre ella, pero los abrió una última vez antes de que Jinora apagara la luz.

-Jinora –dijo llamando la atención de la mayor- cuando sea grande quiero ser como tú –dijo dulcemente antes quedarse dormida al instante.

Jinora solo le dio una sonrisa antes de apagar la luz y dormir.

* * *

~ _un año y medio después_ ~

Ikki entro enojada al comedor del Templo Aire de la Isla, en donde se encontraban Pema y Jinora.

-hola cariño, ¿cómo te fue hoy en tu entrenamiento? –pregunto dulcemente Pema.

Ikki no respondió a la pregunta de su madre, solo se dirigió a su hermana y la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¡tu me mentiste! –exclamo la oji-grises señalando a Jinora. La pobre no entendía que era lo que le pasaba a su hermana.

-¡espera Ikki! ¿qué es lo que sucede? –pregunto la mayor para intentar sacarse la duda.

-¡tu me mentiste! –volvió a exclamar, a lo que Pema le dio una mirada acusadora a Jinora- tu me dijiste que las nubes eran esponjosas! –siguió Ikki, como si lo que hubiese dicho fuese lo más serio e importante del mundo.

Esta vez, la mirada acusadora de Pema, se convirtió rápidamente en una mirada interrogativa, y no dudo en meterse en la charla de sus hijas.

-Espera Ikki, ¿de que estas hablando? –pregunto su madre preocupada, a lo que la menor de las maestras aire solo dio un suspiro.

-es que ella me dijo que las nubes eran esponjosas, y hoy fui a volar con papá y no las sentí esponjosas, ni siquiera las sentí! –dijo Ikki decepcionada.

Rápidamente, Pema intento cambiar el tema, para que ninguna de sus hijas saliera lastimada en esa pelea.

-oh Ikki, ¿ya comenzaste a volar? ¡Que bien! ¿y como te fue? –preguntó haciendo que la despistada de Ikki se olvidara de que estaba enojada

-pues, fue muy divertido –comenzó a hablar emocionada- papá me dijo que primero volaríamos en Oogi, para que él me pueda explicar lo que tenía que hacer cuando esté haya arriba…

Ikki siguió hablando sobre su entrenamiento por un largo rato, y luego se olvido de lo había ido a hacer allí adentro, por lo que no volvió a hablar con Jinora sobre el accidente por lo cual ella estaba enojada.

* * *

~_seis años y medio más tarde_~

La menor de las maestras aire ya tenía trece años, y al igual que cada semana, hoy era su turno de ir a leerle un cuento a su pequeño hermano Rohan, que ya tenía cinco.

-… _entonces, Aang comenzó a moldear las nubes para que estas tomen la forma de una calavera, y que todos se dieran cuanta del peligro que corrían y…_

-¿las nubes son esponjosas? –pregunto el inocente pequeño mirando a su hermana con sus grandes ojos verdes. Ese momento hizo recordar a la adolescente su infancia, y con una gran sonrisa solo respondió.

-si, las nubes son esponjosas.

* * *

**¿que les pareció? espero que les haya gustado.**

**Al comienzo no sabía muy bien como escribiría este fic, pero de la nada me vino la idea, y me pareció perfecta para este fic.**

**Así que gracias por leer, y no olviden dejar sus reviews para saber que les pareció la historia ;)**

**Saludos y Cuídense**

**Korra**


End file.
